


Hacking Away

by RVB327



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambush, Chara With Seperate Body, Epic Garden Battle, Gardening, Gen, Minor Toriel, POV Third Person, Post Second Pacifist Ending, Short Story, Trust Betrayal, Undefined Gender Chara, Undefined Gender Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVB327/pseuds/RVB327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and their friends are improving an old community garden. Then, Chara decides to arrive unexpectedly when Frisk and co. are distracted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna go ahead and post this before I lose my nerve.

In the community garden, Frisk was kneeling at one of the decrepit flower plots, struggling (and failing) to pull various dead weeds from the ground. Many of their friends were there as well, such as Undyne and Papyrus ripping out rotted wood, and Alphys with Toriel improving the water hoses.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Chara stood not far behind Frisk.

The worn dagger was clutched tightly in their hand.

The monsters had been freed, and everyone was living their happy ending. Chara decided now was the time to follow through with their deal.

Knife raised, they quickly closed the gap. Toriel stopped what she was doing upon noticing the intruder, though far, far too late to shout any warning.

Chara plunged their weapon and the knife dug deep into its target.

There was stunned silence as Chara admired their handiwork, their efficiency with one fell swoop. Frisk took a sharp breath and struggled to look back, a sting of petty betrayal coursing through them. But, ultimately, they couldn't bring them self to be surprised. What were they expecting? Ultimately, this is what Chara had regularly done before... everything.

"What... How...?"

Chara grinned at them while still tightly gripping the dagger, savoring the look on Frisk's face. Then, they twisted the knife, and with their free hand grabbed a fistful of what they struck, and yanked. A clump of weeds were pulled into the air as speckles of dirt showered down.

"They may be dead, but these types of tall grass have strong connections to their deep roots. You may as well be trying to uproot a small tree unless you cut it at the base." They then tossed the plant matter to the side and hacked off several more dead weeds.

Toriel sighed in relief when nothing unfortunate happened. "Chara, my child, please show more caution next time, you worried me for a moment. Wield that knife with the proper respect, otherwise I will take it back. It should not be treated as a toy."

"Oh, sorry mom. I didn't mean to."

Frisk pouted as they slumped into an exhausted position "I've been trying to pull those out the last half hour, and you get it in ten seconds with dramatic theatrics." Chara simply shrugged and smirked proudly while chopping away the weeds, the motions second nature for them.

Frisk rubbed their sore palms, but really was glad Chara showed up at all. "Still, thanks for coming. I... was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"I did say I would try to get here. It wouldn't have been very good to start breaking promises so soon." The two of them began working on clearing the rest of the weeds, enjoying the others company.

Chara decided they liked these moments.

[-]

Worn Dagger. +15 ATK. Perfect for cutting plants and vines.


End file.
